Y aunque lo dudesla vida siempre continua!
by freewritter007
Summary: Roy es un jovencito muy inteligente, travieso y curioso...demasiado para el gusto de su abuela Moria. Veamos si estos dos son capaces de convivir una noche sin que corra sangre...o sin que Oliver acabe con una crisis nerviosa!


A/N: Como que esto de escribir una nota de autor en cada capi se me está haciendo costumbre, espero no me linchen por eso. Aqui les dejo atra de mis locuras, una cortita porque ya tengo bastante complicados a los demás personajes de los otros fic, así que esto lo hice no mas por relajarme un rato y pagar una deuda pendiente...y no te escondas que ya sabes que me refiero a ti!.

Advertencia: como siempre ya saben que no poseo nada mas que la trama y blalalaalala...que incluye una escena de spanking paternal, lenguaje soez, un poco de picardía sexual y muchas dosis de humor, estan advertidos y que lo disfruten:

**Introducción:**

Casi nunca escribo introducciones antes de las historias, pero hoy quise ponerlos al tanto de los antecedentes:

Oliver y Roy eran muy parecidos físicamente, tanto que cuando el magnate vio aquel niñito de 7 años cruzar el umbral de su oficina de la mano de un abogado y su secretaria, supo que era su hijo sin necesidad de practicarle una prueba de ADN.

La madre del pequeño Roy, había muerto en un accidente y el niño pasó dos meses a cargo de los servicios sociales. Un tal Mark no sé qué, abogado de oficio, se interesó en buscar los parientes perdidos del niño…más con miras de obtener dinero que con motivos caritativos y mira que le resultó un negocio muy substancioso…¿Cuántas veces en la vida te encuentras con el hijo de un multimillonario?...

Hay que reconocer que las cosas fueron difíciles al principio, sobre todo para Moira a quien la noticia de un nieto le cayó peor que un dolor de oídos en madrugada, pero para Thea fue diferente, la chica estaba tan emocionada que organizó una fiesta tan grande que casi destruye la casa…todo en honor a su nuevo sobrino.

En lo que respecta a Ollie, pues ¿qué les digo?...el hombre estaba feliz…aterrado…pero feliz. Caramba, que acababa de caerle un hijo del cielo y ahora…¿Qué carajos debía hacer?...pues, simplemente seguir hacia adelante porque aunque no lo crean…la vida continúa.

Con un poco de convivencia mutua, Roy y Oliver descubrieron varias cosas pero la principal era que se parecían mucho por fuera y poco por dentro, al final la única cualidad que padre e hijo poseían era la terquedad.

Rara vez estaban de acuerdo en algo y todos los días era un pleito porque ambos querían tener la razón. Esto les obligó a mantener una especie de distancia entre ellos, ya que si permanecían mucho tiempo juntos, podía correr sangre en el piso.

Cuando cumplió los 11 años las cosas mejoraron…y es que no había nada mejor para un niño hiperactivo que enterarte que tu padre es nada menos que el gran Green Arrow!. Es así que, bajo la promesa de mantener un buen comportamiento, Oliver comenzó a entrenar a su cachorro en el negocio familiar clandestino.

Era sorprendente ver lo bien que Roy había calzado en su papel de "Red Arrow", parecía como si hubiese nacido para el puesto. Él y su arco eran uno solo, le apasionaba entrenar y sentía que su cuerpo entero estaba hecho para ser un arquero excepcional.

Oliver estaba orgulloso…muy pero muy orgulloso de Roy. El caballero también había "madurado" en su rol de padre y ahora pasaba mas pendiente de su hijo que de aparecer en la portada de las revistas sociales.

El tiempo pasó volando y tras casi un año combatiendo el crimen juntos, ambos personajes son capaces de disfrutar de la mutua compañía, incluso han llegado a sostener una conversación civilizada por más de 10 minutos, lo cual es un record digno de aparecer en el libro Guinness.

Hoy en día y con 12 años encima, después de tanto estira o afloje, Roy se adaptó a su nueva vida. Le gustaba su nueva casa, adoraba a su nueva tía, su nuevo padre no estaba tan mal, ser Red Arrow era genial y la única "cosa" que nunca pero nunca, jamás de los jamases logró pasar, fue a su abuelita Moira.

La mujer pasaba de regañarlo a ignorarlo…o de ignorarlo a regañarlo sin ninguna otra variación. Cierta vez, después de ver la película de Harry Potter, Roy le confesó a Thea que escuchar la chillona voz de Moira, era lo equivalente a ser sometido a la maldición Cruciatus… y sin mucho pensarlo, su tía le dio la razón.

Roy odiaba a su abuela y que su abuela lo odiaba a él…esa era la verdad, cruda y sin censura, ninguno de los dos se soportaba y después de cada pleito, quien peor se la llevaba, era Ollie porque no sabía a quién darle la razón.

Oliver siempre, siempre, siempre resultaba ser el perdedor de cada guerra, porque cuando regañaba a Roy se sentía culpable y cuando le reclamaba a su madre, la mujer se ponía a llorar, el caso es que el pobre arquero terminaba con ganas de enterrarse un flecha en el corazón de tanto estrés…

Pero de vez en cuando…muy de vez en cuando, esos pleitecitos entre Roy y su abuela traían algo bueno…como aquella ocasión en que el inteligente niño consiguió que su padre le diera permiso para faltar a la escuela durante una semana!...¿Quieren enterarse de esa historia?...Pues ahí les va:

_Todo comenzó una noche de lluvia…_


End file.
